Who Saves Who?
by Katrinelife
Summary: What if Logan hadn't been consumed by the need to walk in Meow and found information about Maxs family and what if Zack hadn't been willing to call Syl and Krit? Who would have been captured in the end?
1. Chapter 1

"Hay Logan what's up you where blowin up my pager", asked Max as she walked into Logans Penthouse and found him in his computer room

"You said Zack hasn't found three of your group, I think Lydecker found them about four years ago", replied Logan

"Why do you say that", asked Max

"I got a call from a woman, heard me talk about X5s and she knew the ones that were taken had mentioned X5, a military convoy converged on their squatters apartment and word is they took a couple of people by force", explained Logan

"Only problem is if it was a squatters apartment someone new would be living there and their stuff would be gone, so we couldn't see if there was any Tryp or anything", replied Max

"That would be true if the woman Lynn Chans who called me hadn't been the Mother of one of the men taken, all their stuff is still in tack. If it was one of your siblings you might know and even if they where with Lydecker it would be better then not knowing", stated Logan

"So where's this at", asked Max

Days drive outside of Seattle

"You must be Logan Cale and this is", asked the elderly Lynn as she stumbled amongst the garbage on the street

"Max Guevara, what do you know about X5s, what did they look like", answered Max

"The adults are all in their mid thirties and the children ranged", replied Lynn

"This isn't them, I should have known, no X5 has a mother, Logan lets go", said Max as she stared walking away

"How did they talk about X5s", asked Logan

"All of the women where the Mothers of X5s", stated Lynn causing Max to stop cold

"What else do you know", asked Max near whispered

"You see in 2009 they where brought together by a group called Manticore and asked a lot of questions about the children they'd taken, they even let poor Louisa out of the Psychiatric Hospital. They ordered the twelve women to stay together on the threat of death and they'd be checked up on once in a while. They never knew why but they stayed together and made lives for themselves, then all of the sudden they came and took them, their children and husbands away. When I heard Eyes Only warn X5s I though may be he could find my son and his family and the families of the others who hold out hope that their children and grandchildren are safe", explained Lynn as she started to cry

"Is it alright if we look around the building and see if there are any clues", asked Logan

"Of course follow me", answered Lynn as she ushered the two towards the building

"So you think Eyes Only can find our children and grandchildren", asked a elderly man as they walked inside the apartment

"It's hard to believe what the government does but why would they want them what did they ever do", asked another

"I don't know sir but it could have something to do with the fact that the women where the Mothers of the X5s", answered Logan

"What are X5s exactly they never knew why they called their first children that", asked Lynn

"I don't know if this will help but this is a picture of my daughter and my three grandsons", added a woman as she handed a picture to Logan

"Max", whispered Logan as he handed the picture to her

"Take off the hair and you have Zack at age 3, 7 and 12", replied Max as she looked at the picture

"Who's Zack", asked the woman who had given the picture

"Do you have any other pictures of your grandchildren", asked Max as she looked at the people

"Yah these are my two Sarah and Danellia", answered a Man as he handed a picture to Max

"Jondy at 3 and 8", replied Max then another gave her a picture

"What's the matter", asked Logan as Max was froze

"Me, Logan they weren't having new kids they where having our unit again and again", answered Max

"What are you talking about", asked Lynn

"The government wanted to create the perfect soldiers they combined the DNA of different things then put it into a woman, the babies that where created are X5. Twelve of us escaped in 2009, we've been on the run ever since but the way it looks something went wrong and our Mothers where just having us all over again. Lydecker must have found out and couldn't resist getting his missing soldiers back even if they where young again", answered Max

"So you're Louisas first baby she never knew if she had a boy or a girl and the way they shipped her to that Psyco ward after they took you just broke her poor heart. At least one of my granddaughters is free", smiled the elderly woman through tears that had given Max the picture of her sisters

"I'll do what ever I can to find them but Manticore is very powerful they've already captured two of the ones that escaped with me", whispered Max as the older woman gently touched her face

"At least there is finally hope", replied the woman as she hugged Max

Trip Back to Seattle

"Max are you okay you seem a little flushed", stated Logan as he looked to the passengers seat where Max was fidgeting

"Manticore just is a pain they're always messing with me", whispered Max

"Is this about your Mother and Sisters", asked Logan

"No", replied Max as she tried to look away

"What's the matter Max, do you feel a seizure coming", asked Logan

"No, you think may be you could pull over, I think I should walk back", answered Max as she looked Logan up and down

"No Max are you crazy", replied Logan as Max grabbled the wheel

While Later

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't want this to happen like that", cried Max as she came to her senses

"What could Manticore do to make you do that", asked Logan as the two righted themselves in the car

"Too much cat DNA", whispered Max as she refused to look at Logan

"Hay it's okay no harm, to foul, I love you I could never hold what they did against you", said Logan as he gently made Max look at him

"You love me", asked Max as she tilted her head

"With all my heart, know lets get home there may be a word on Tinga", comforted Logan

Penthouse

"They've got more then just two of our sisters Zack they have our Mothers and 24 little clones of us, can you live with your self knowing that you're still out there playing good boy soldier from Lydecker", asked Max

"Max there's no way, we don't know where Tinga is, even the Manticore pencil pusher doesn't know and they could be like Brin", replied Zack

"Damn it", screamed Logan from his computer room

"What's the matter", asked Max as she and Zack went to see what was wrong

"I don't know how I missed it but your Anti Christ and his group reopened your hell, that's where Tinga and Brin are", answered Logan

"What are you taking about", asked Zack

"I was able to get some intel from some groups over seas satellites, all of Manticores projects are focused in one location Gillette Wyoming", hissed Logan

"But how are they able to fit all of the soldiers there, I know they continued there research", stated Zack as the group looked at the buzzing Manticore building on the computer

"Seems after your escaped the majority of funding was canceled and with the finding of Bens problems and finding that Tinga wasn't special, that it was just a genetic flop that Case is X5, they've been terminating project after project. The ones they thought where more promising are just as bad as the ones that out right killed one another. All that's left is 12 X5s, 20 X7s, 7 X8s, 9 X9 and Manticore seems to be begging everyone for money for a different and to them more promising project", explained Logan

"Say if ten X5s where to go into Manticore on the DL they could beat them out and there would be no funding to rebuild, come on Zack call a family meeting and lets get everyone out and may be we can help them. They've got to have something left to them Brin even though she threatened to kill me knew me as her baby sister, there's still hope", insisted Max

"I'm sorry baby sister but there's no way, the offer always stands you can come with me", stated Zack as he slowly shock his head

"Just leave then I'll save our sisters on my own", yelled Max as Zack headed for the window then jumped out

"I'll help you Max, I may not be an X5 but I'll help you get in and I'll make sure you and your family get out", comforted Logan


	2. Chapter 2

"How could just you and me go after even a few soldiers", asked Max as she collapsed on Logans couch head in her hands

"Yesterday I told you I had a few leads, I think I've actually found one of your siblings, may be two X5s can get in and out with the help of me looking ahead for them. She's staying at the Dancing Gazelle Motel room 13D, she bought a small laser for removing tattoos off the black market, could be to remove the barcode, she's going by Dajmine Noxy which to any may seem a normal enough name but rearrange the letters and strange enough it spells Max and Jondy", smiled Logan as he handed her the address

"Thanks Logan, I'll go check this out then we'll go from there", replied Max as she headed out the door smiling ear to ear

Dancing Gazelle

Max knocks on the door but no one answers so she picks the lock. Once inside she sees the lazar sitting on a table and the smell of burnt flesh prominent in the air.

"If you ever needed something so bad it makes you cry, have you ever loved someone so bad you couldn't sleep at night", came the voice of a female singing in the bathroom

"Krit, Syl, we have to share this room so don't you dare, I can only block so much out with this radio", came the voice when Max hit the corner of the bed with her leg causing a clank

"More", whispered Max as she heard people outside about to come in and the woman about to walk out of the bathroom

"Who are you, what are you doing in our room, Jondy are you okay", stated a man as Max tried to bolt out the door but he held a gun in her face

"Yah shit never heard her", replied Jondy as she looked at Max

"Yah shit I was only joking to Zack about the next X5 reunion and here I find it", laughed Max as she looked at her three older siblings

"X5, Zack, start talking you work for Lydecker", stated Krit as Syl closed the door

"Tell me something am I the only X5 who hates guns because what Lydecker did to Eva, you seem to have no prob about it like the old Emotionless One", retorted Max as she ripped the gun out of Krits hand and throw it on the bed

"Who", whispered Syl as she searched Maxs face for any form of recognition

"Come on it'll be fun just guess you only have one real choice of the ones who escaped, since they captured Tinga or did Zack not tell his good little soldiers who he found, or may be your not so good if you're together. The other possibility is Zack is being a dick head and hired people off the street to make me feel bad about being the bad little soldier and not going with him", hissed Max

"They captured Tinga", cried Jondy

"That's impossible he would have told us", whispered Krit as he stepped forward twisting Maxs hair to expose her neck

"Listen Bitch I will lay the smack down like I did to Zack", hissed Max as she broke free

"Baby Sister is it really you, we should have know you and those doe eyes", cried Krit as he looked into Maxs face

"But you fell through the ice and didn't come up", whispered Jondy

"No time for chit chat Lydecker's here", yelled Syl as she looked out the window

"Shit lets get the hell out", replied Max as the four ran to the bathroom window

"Where do we go", asked Krit as they could hear sirens coming toward them

"Follow me, Logan can get the three of you out of town", answered Max as she jumped on top of the motel and the others followed

Penthouse

"They're here too Little Maxie", whispered Syl as the group looked from across the street to the Penthouse which was swarming with soldiers

"Yes sir Lydecker we'll keep an eye on this place, X5-452 is bound to come back and with the others that where at the motel. No sir the computer has been completely erased we are unable to determine any other possible location for the X5s then the piece of paper that was lying on the floor", a soldier said over a cell phone

"Very well we'll see if we can get any information from the prisoner", came Lydeckers voice over the phone

"Damn, damn, damn, first they get our Mothers and Siblings, then Tinga and Brin, now they have Logan", cried Max as the four stopped in the alley

"Mothers and Siblings, Tinga and Brin how", asked Krit

"Our Mothers weren't having new kids just us over and over, Brin was dying and the only way to save her was me and Zack giving her to Manticore, Tinga did it because they had the only thing that would save the life of her little boy", answered Max

"We'll get your boy back he nose about you so it's dangerous and we'll get Tinga and Brin back, we'll call Zack and get him to call the others", replied Jondy

"No I asked Zack for a family reunion before he left tonight and he said no", stated Max

"Okay we know where Zane, Rachael and Daniel are, they'll help", replied Krit as the group headed away from the Penthouse

Manticore

"Have you had any luck", asked Renfro as Lydecker and two soldiers walked out of an interrogation room

"No he is devoted to the X5s and won't tell us anything, he didn't even brake when we gave him the manicure", answered Lydecker as he used a handkerchief to wipe blood off his hands

"They would have moved anyway, terminate him", hissed Renfro as she was about to walk away

"He might be useful in another capacity, we could use him as an example for the next class, this way we can get more funding", suggested Lydecker

"He's paralyzed too, brilliant, have the medics clean him up and we'll begin testing tomorrow", smiled Renfro as she turned back around

"Bring him to the hospital ward", ordered Lydecker as he looked at the soldiers

"You may be worth something after all", hissed Renfro as the unconscious bleeding form of Logan was dragged out of the interrogation room


End file.
